pandoraheartsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des Chapitres
La série Pandora Hearts, écrite et dessinée par Jun Mochizuki depuis Juin 2006, compte à ce jour 18 Tomes dont 15 sortis en France. Le tome 16 paraitra le 13 Décembre 2012 aux éditions Ki-oon. L'illustration de couverture représente un personnage de la série, on retrouve ce même personnage sur la première page du tome accompagné d'une chaise ou d'un fauteuil. Tome 1 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2006thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 1er Juillet 2010 Couverture : Oz Vessalius Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace I : Innocent Calm - Un Calme Empreint d'Innocence - *Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction - Condamnation en Pleine Tourmente - *Retrace III : Prisoner & Alichino - L'Enfant Perdu et le Lapin Noir - *Retrace IV : Rendez-vous - L'Ombre du Soleil Levant - Tome 2 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2007thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 1er Juillet 2010 Couverture : Gilbert "Raven" Nightray Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace V : Clockwise Doom - Cauchemar mécanique - *Retrace VI : Where Am I ? - Présence Décalée - *Retrace VII : Reunion - Nouvelles Retrouvailles - *Retrace VIII : Whisperer - Les Chuchotements de l'Abîme - *Retrace IX : Question - La Question de l'Ermite - Tome 3 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2007thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 9 Septembre 2010 Couverture : Xerxes Break Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace X : Malediction - Les Mots du Maléfice - *Retrace XI : Grim - Ombres Superposées - *Retrace XII : Where Am I ? - Tumulte Sourd - *Retrace XIII : A Lost Raven - Le Corbeau Déchu - Tome 4 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Décembre 2007 thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Novembre 2010 Couverture : Sharon Rainsworth Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XIV : Lop Ear - Le Lapin aux Oreilles Tombantes - *Retrace XV : Welcome to Labyrinth - Le Monde du Miroir - *Retrace XVI : Keeper of the Secret - L'Habitant du Souvenir Tortueux - *Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends - L'Emeraude du Souvenir - *Retrace XVIII : Hollow eye socket - Le Démon à l'Oeil Rouge - Tome 5 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Avril 2008thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 13 Janvier 2011 Couverture : Vincent Nightray Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XIX : Detestably - Un Monde Rouge Sang - *Retrace XX : Who killed poor Alice ? - Pour qui sont ces Paroles ? - *Retrace XXI : Discord - Dissonance - *Retrace XXII : His name is... - Le Héros et le Garçon - Tome 6 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Août 2008thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Mars 2011 Couverture : Charlotte "Lottie" Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXIII : Conflit - Le Jeu de l'Idiot - *Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister ! - Mélodie des Jours Passés - *Retrace XXV : Elliot et Leo - La Mort d'un Certain Valet - *Retrace XXVI : The pool of Tears - La Mare de Larmes - Tome 7 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Décembre 2008thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 12 Mai 2011 Couverture : Jack Vessalius Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXVII : Get out of the Pool - Un pas en avant - *Retrace XXVIII : Modulation - Changement de Ton - *Retrace XXIX : Rufus Barma - Le Fou de l'Opéra - *Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos - Ténèbres Blanches - Tome 8 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2009thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 30 Juin 2011 Couverture : Le Chat du Cheshire Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXI : Countervalue of Loss - Compensation - *Retrace XXXII : Snow Dome - Le Rouge Maudit - *Retrace XXXIII : Echo of Noise - Entourés par du Bleu - *Histoire courte : Pandora Hearts Tome 9 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2009thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 8 Septembre 2011 Couverture : Echo Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXIV : Noise of Echo - Le Sortilège des Ficelles - *Retrace XXXV : Madness of Lost Memories - Jambes Vacillantes - *Retrace XXXVI : Sablier - La Ville de Sable - *Retrace XXXVII : Glen Baskerville - Au Bout de la Mélodie - Tome 10 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2009thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Novembre 2011 Couverture : Oswald "Glen" Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat - A qui se raccrocher ? - *Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness - Ténèbres Enivrantes - *Retrace XL : Blindness - Douleur Muette - *Retrace XLI : Where Am I !? - Nuage de Poussière, Brise Légère - Tome 11 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 12 Janvier 2012 Couverture : Reim Lunettes Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XLII : Stray - Addition Négative - *Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown - La Chaîne Invisible - *Retrace XLIV : Dusty Sky - Prémices aux Nuages Noirs - *Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts - Le Chasseur de Têtes - Tome 12 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2010thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 8 Mars 2012 Couverture : Ada Vessalius Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace XLVI : Persona - Le Masque sur les Cheveux d'Or - *Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday - Le Jour de Non-Naissance - *Retrace XLVIII : Isla Yura - Le Serpent venu d'un Pays Etranger - *Retrave XLIX : Night in gale - Clair de Lune - Tome 13 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2010thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Mai 2012 Couverture : Lily Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace L : Reverse Corte ''- Piano Muet -'' *Retrace LI : Lily et Reim - Mémoires d'un Incapable - *Retrace LII : Bloody Rites - Bruits de Pas Déformés - *Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall - Humpty Dumpty - Tome 14 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Mars 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 5 Juillet 2012 Couverture : Elliot Nightray Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace LIV : Blank Smile - Une Fausse Tragédie - *Retrace LV : Back To Back - Les Ténèbres de son Oeil Gauche - *Retrace LVI : Rabbit Eyes - Le Rouge de la Destruction - *Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall - Souvenir Clos - Tome 15 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 13 Septembre 2012 Couverture : Rufus Barma Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LVIII : Puddle of Blood - Un nom englouti - *Retrace LIX : Couldn't Put Humpty Together Again - Elliot Nightray - *Retrace LX : Egg Shell - Triste disparition - *Retrace LXI : Demios - Le monde qu'il désire - Tome 16 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Novembre 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 13 Décembre 2012 Couverture : Leo Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXII : Repose - A Break In The Rain - *Retrace LXIII : Purpose - But - *Retrace LXIV : Tarantelle - *Retrace LXV : Collapse - Taking A Turn For The Worst - Tome 17 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2012thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 27 Décembre 2012 Couverture : Lacie Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXVI : Jack - On A Snowy Day - *Retrace LXVII : Lacie - *Retrace LXVIII :'' Glen'' - She Falls - *Retrace LXIX : Alice - Volonté De l'Abysse - *Retrace LXX : Oz - Vérité - Tome 18 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2012thumb|165px Date de sortie française : Inconnue Couverture : Revis Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXI : Black Rabbit ''- Le Jour Où Tu Est Né - *Retrace LXXII : ''Bloody Rabbit ''- Chain - *Retrace LXXIII : ''A note - Arthur Barma - *Retrace LXXIV : Broken Rabbit - Paume Vide - Tome 19 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2012 Date de sortie française : Inconnue Couverture : Inconnue Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXV: Alone - Puppet Of Solitude - *Retrace LXXVI: Alice&Oz ''- Un Enfant Egaré Et Un Lapin Noir - *Retrace LXXVII: ''Vacant ''- Hollow Soul - *Retrace LXXVIII: ''Decision - Choix - Tome 20 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2013 Date de sortie française : Inconnue Couverture : Inconnue Liste des Chapitres : Chapitres pré-publiés Ces chapitres sont prépubliés dans le magazine GFantasy Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXV: Alone - Puppet Of Solitude - *Retrace LXXVI: Alice&Oz ''- Un Enfant Egaré Et Un Lapin Noir - *Retrace LXXVII: ''Vacant - Hollow Soul - *Retrace LXXVIII: ''Decision - ''Choix - *Retrace LXXIX: Falling - Chute Dramatique - Catégorie:Listage Catégorie:Manga